


I'll Never Say Never To Always

by LokiLover84



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the age of seventeen, everyone is tested. Alphas and betas are allowed to continue with their normal lives, but omega are taken to special facilities and and prepared for a life as mates. Jared knew this was what his life was going to be, but it doesn't make it any easier. He decides that he'll be the most difficult omega anyone's ever seen, and maybe someday he'll be allowed to go home. </p><p>But he never counted on meeting the world's most determined alpha-- Jensen. He'll do anything to make Jared see that they're perfect for one another, and he won't take no for an answer!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sorting day. 

Jared turns the phrase over and over in his mind, each repeat of the phrase bringing to mind popular books, most notably Harry Potter and The Hunger Games. He wishes, just for a moment, that those books were real, that he were in them, facing a day no less nerve-wracking than his own, that he could be the hero of his own story. Then he remembers exactly how those stories ended-- in war, and fire, blood, and death. He shivers in the cool air of the school gymnasium, even though it’s late summer, and heat is shimmering off the asphalt parking lot just beyond the double doors to his right, and he’s wearing thick denim jeans. 

It’s not that he’s cold, he knows. It’s because he’s afraid. 

Terrified, actually. 

He left home this morning, an early breakfast of oatmeal, toast and milk sitting uncomfortably, like a lead weight, in his stomach. His dad had been unusually silent before he left, his mom focused blindly on what was in front of her at any given moment, and the absence of their usual morning banter left the house silent, with a growing sense of doom permeating the very walls. He’d put off leaving as long as he could, panic blooming in his chest and making it hard to breathe. But he hadn’t said a word to his parents. How could he have?

There’d been nothing to say. None of them wanted to put into words what they were feeling, and ‘goodbye’ sounded too final. As if Jared were going to his death, and they’d never see him again. 

Which was a horrible possibility. 

How would they cope, if, when the sun was sinking slowly to the west, they peeked out of the windows like they always did, watching for him to come home, and he never did? It would kill them, he knew. He was their only child, a miracle long fought for and hard won. His entrance to the world had almost killed his mother, and she’d known she’d never have another child, and so for seventeen long years, they had lavished him with love, if not material possessions, and watched him grow into a handsome, charming young man. 

Then had come his seventeenth birthday. It had been a forced affair, with them trying to be happy as they presented him with a large cake, homemade and decorated lovingly by his mother, as all his cakes had been, and he’d felt loved, with they and his best friend Genevieve teasing him about being too old for cakes and birthdays, and his mom telling her to hush while they all ate cake and ice cream, before giving Jared his gifts-- a new pair of shoes, a brand new rock CD he’d been dying for, a pack of batteries for his old beat up Walkman, and a black beanie with white angel wings embroidered on the front. It wasn’t much, but he’d been ecstatic, pulling the beanie over his shaggy hair as he’d loped down the hall to his room to grab his Walkman, throwing the CD in and dragging Gen out into the warm summer afternoon and down to the park, where he’d serenaded her with his horrible singing. He smiled, sinking into the memory, remembering how she’d looked at him, her eyes shining as she laughed, tossing her long dark hair back over her shoulders. 

He’d surprised himself by kissing her. 

It had been swift and impulsive, scrambling up onto his knees and cupping her face in his hands, before his lips had been brushing against hers. Her gasp of surprise had allowed him to sweep his tongue into her warm, wet mouth, and she’d moaned softly as she kissed him back. It was his first honest-to-god kiss, and it couldn’t have been more perfect. 

But it had to end, as all good things do, and when he pulled away, her eyes were hooded, sparkling with obvious want, and she’d raised her right hand to lay her index finger over her lips. 

“Jared…”

It had broken his heart to hear her say his name that way. She poured everything into that single word, all her want, her confusion, her love, and her sorrow. 

He’d known they couldn’t be together, had always known it, but that single word had brought down all his hopes to lie in the dust. He’d pulled back, more than just physically, and they’d both shed some tears over what they wanted but could never have. 

He brought himself back to the present by forcing himself to look across the gym toward the line of girls snaking in through the doorway to the adjoining cafeteria. She was easy to spot, being at least a full head shorter than any of the other girls. When her eyes met his, he felt a jolt of sorrow, like a physical pain. They both knew that this was most likely the last time they’d been this close, without being always watched. He closed his eyes, the thought almost too much to bear, and shook his head against the tears that threatened to spill over onto his cheeks. He wouldn’t cry, not here where she could see him. 

They had promised that too each other. 

The line moved slowly, each person at the front stretching out their arm and contributing a small vial of blood which was then loaded into a small machine that looked like an alien piece of machinery, which spun it around a few times before coming to a halt and spitting out information about the blood from a connected computer, including iron content and blood type. 

Of course, everyone knew that the only thing that mattered was one single letter, printed in black and white and that determined the rest of your life: A, B, or O. 

It was all supposed to be very secret, these results, but it was obvious to anyone by a given person’s reaction what their results were. A’s, or Alpha’s, usually jumped for joy, though careful not to get into trouble by whooping, though sometimes it was accompanied by a quietly whispered, “Yessss!”. Beta’s usually just sighed in relief, their shoulders slumping but a smile curving their lips. 

It was the Omega’s that were heartbreaking. Most of the time it was announced by silent tears, gasping breaths and quiet, shuddering sobs. 

Which was what Jared was coming to, with each passing minute. He knew it, everyone knew it. He might be tall, and obviously masculine, but there were several signs to give it away-- his hair, which he liked to keep longer and which was his one pride, his long, dark lashes and his slender, feminine lips. 

Yeah, there was no way that his result was going to be anything other than a huge, dark ‘O’. 

He felt like he was going to be sick. 

It wasn’t really the end of the world, though, and he knew that. His mother was an Omega, and she’d spoke long and hard about what would be expected of him should he be an Omega as well. He would be loaded up in a small bus, taken home and given just thirty minutes to pack his belongings and tell his family goodbye. He’d then be taken to the nearest Omega Center, where he would live until his eighteenth birthday, along with dozens of other Omegas. Twice a year, in June and December, there would be a gathering of all the Omegas who had turned 18 in the preceding six months, and they would be paraded out-- it was here that his mother’s voice had always gotten hard, like silk wrapped steel--to a crowd of several dozen, possibly more, Alpha’s, and the Alpha’s would prowl through the Omega’s, seeking their Mate. 

If a Mated pair happened to find each other, like Jared’s parents had, then the Alpha was allowed to take the Omega home, and they would begin a family. 

It all sounded rather straightforward, only there were so many things that could go wrong. Jared had been raised with a pair of parents who were the model of what a loving Alpha/Omega relationship could be. His father consulted his mother for everything, valuing her opinion, and allowing her freedom when she needed it. Jared had known both sets of his grandparents, thanks to his father’s generosity and understand. 

But there was the flip side to such a relationship. There were the Alpha’s who viewed their Omega mates as nothing more than property, to be used how and when they saw fit. Such Omega’s could be used as slaves, both sexual and not, kept from their families, their children, and, in some extreme cases, killed and the whole thing hushed up. Unfortunately, the law was more than on the side of the Alpha’s in such cases. 

And that, more than anything, terrified Jared. He would honestly rather slit his wrists, or overdose on a cocktail of drugs than allow himself to be used in such a way. 

He shifted nervously from foot to foot, horrible scenarios spinning through his head as the line inched forward. He kept his eyes locked on Gen, whose pale face gave away her anxiety, but he didn’t really see her. 

Finally, his turn came, just about the same time as Gen’s. He stepped forward, stretching out his arm, focusing on keeping his breathing from getting too erratic and trying to calm the thundering of his heart. 

It ended all too soon, and just the way he feared. The gym was deathly silent when his results were handed to him, and he saw the big black ‘O’. It seemed to grow, wanting to swallow him into its blackness and never let him go. He would drown in it, he was sure. He raised sightless eyes to find Gen, who looked on the edge of fainting, crystal tears running down her porcelain cheeks as she was coaxed toward the large set of doors leading outside. Jared knew he would have to go through those same doors and back out into the Texas heat, but he couldn’t make himself move, until Gen’s voice came floating to him, a high and terrified shriek. 

“Jared!”

Then he was moving, long legs carrying him across the gym, and he tried to hear the shouts he knew were coming over the rush of the blood in his ears, but everything was quiet, like a grave. When he reached Gen, he folded her tiny frame into his long arms, just holding her as she clutched him like a lifeline, sobbing miserably. He wanted to offer her some comfort, to tell her it would all be ok, but he wouldn’t lie to his best friend, even now. He just kept her pulled tight to his side as they were finally ushered out the doors and over to the waiting van that would carry them into the next stage of their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Gen are taken to the Center and begin to get a taste of their new lives.

The van that Jared, Gen and several other people piled into was a large, nondescript white twelve-passenger affair, and once everyone was inside, and the doors were shut, the scent of scared omegas filled the space, muted only a tiny bit by the AC. 

Jared had climbed into the very back, pulling Gen in after him and up against his side, his arms wrapped protectively around her. She was shivering in his grasp, but she wasn’t crying. Jared dropped a kiss on top of her dark head and whispered that it would be ok. 

If only he felt as certain as he sounded! 

Gen calmed a little at the soothing words, and Jared smiled a small smile when he felt her arms loop around him. After a while, her breathing evened out and Jared knew she was asleep. He turned his attention to the window and the passing scenery outside. They passed through basic middle-class neighborhoods, stopping every so often to let an omega out, along with the driver, who took the keys with him. Each of them was allowed fifteen minutes to pack as much as they needed or wanted to take, and bid their parents a tearful, heartrending farewell. Most of the omegas returned to the van with wide, shocked eyes, their cheeks tracked with tears, looking stunned as they climbed back into the van, their luggage thrown in the back. 

When they finally pulled up in front of Jared’s house, his parents, as well as Gen’s, were waiting outside. Jared shook Gen, and she awoke with a start. When she sat up and looked out the window, she started to cry again, great tears rolling down her cheeks, but she didn’t make a sound. 

It broke Jared’s heart. 

They climbed slowly from the van, walking like criminals headed to death row up to where their collective parents stood. Gen’s parents pulled her into a hug, crying silently, and Jared’s wrapped him in their arms, their eyes swimming, but their faces set and determined. They had, with some kind of eerie foresight, packed each of them a suitcase, and so they spent their fifteen minutes just being together. 

“Jared, you be good, and watch out for Gen. This is a huge shock for her, I’m sure. You’re going to have to be strong for the two of you, now.”

Jared’s mother whispered fiercely in his ear. Jared nodded, feeling a tender possessiveness well up in his chest as he glanced at his best friend. He could do that. After all, what was a giant omega for, if not to protect his tiny friend? 

The minutes flew by like moments, until the driver cleared his throat, and Gen’s mother gave a cry, hugging her only child close. Jared’s parents finally gave way to their tears, and they hugged Jared tightly. The driver grabbed their luggage, grunting a bit when he hefted Jared’s suitcase, and Jared’s dad winked at him, which made Jared smile. He had no doubt that within the suitcase, wrapped in his clothing, were all of his hardback Shakespeare novels. 

Gen pried herself away from her parents with some difficulty, and Jared pulled her back into his arms. As they turned to head back to the van, Jared whispered viciously to them over his shoulder, swearing on his life that he’d watch out for Gen, and that as long as he was around, she would be safe. They nodded, trusting him. 

They climbed back into the van, their hearts much heavier now, and watched out the back window until their parents, their homes, and their lives up to that point, disappear behind them. 

 

When they finally pulled up at the front gate of the Omega Center, there were more than a few whimpers. The entire compound covered several acres, with the main building just to the left of the gate, several houses to the right, and several more buildings scattered beyond them. The whole thing was enclosed by chain link with razor wire at the top, making it feel more like a prison than a safe haven for omegas. 

They paused at the gate, where the driver pushed the buzzer on a metal pole just the height of the side window. The gate swung slowly open, and they entered at a crawl. The van swung in an arc, coming to a stop right in front of the large building to the left. The driver hopped out, walked around and opened the van’s side doors. He didn’t speak, and the omegas cast uncertain glances at each other, before climbing slowly out into the cooling evening air. Once the last of the group was out, the driver closed the doors, climbed back into the driver’s seat and drove away, around the corner of the building before emerging from behind it and disappearing into the group of houses across the main road of the compound. No one said anything, until a soft voice distracted them. 

“Ladies and gentlemen.”

As a unit, they shifted closer together, trying to present a unified front even as their hearts rose into their throats. They relaxed a tiny increment when they saw that the person talking to them was a small, blonde woman, clearly an omega, and barely topping four foot five, if Jared was any judge of height. They all studied her for a moment before deciding that she posed no threat and relaxed. The woman smiled. 

“My name is April Wills. I’m the head counselor here at the Center, and as such, I’m responsible for you. Now, I’m sure you’re aware that we’re not the biggest center in the city, which is actually in your favor. For the duration of your stay, you’ll be sharing one of the houses across the street with three other omegas. You’ll be assigned a house, and you’ll be able to head over there in a bit. Now, we don’t have many more omegas here than you, just half a dozen who arrived earlier today. They’re settled into their houses, and you’ll meet them later. But for now, come inside, and we’ll go over the rules and everything you need to know about the Center and your stay here.”

April wasted no time but turned and headed for the door, opening and holding it as the wary group filed past her. The interior of the building was large, just one room with tables sat in the middle in a giant ‘U’ shape. She let the door shut and gestured for them to sit as he made her way into the middle of the tables. They all sat quietly. April looked them over, one at a time, before smiling. 

“Now, I realize this must come as a shock to you, and for that I’m sorry. However, I can assure you that while you are here, you are as safe as you ever were at home. I’m sure you noticed that there’s only one entrance to the entire Center, and that the entire place is surrounded by wire. That’s not to make this a prison for you, but rather a deterrent for… Overzealous alphas. Now, for schooling.”

There were a couple of soft groans which made April smile. 

“Thought you got out of that, did you? Well, i’m sorry to burst your bubble. You will be enrolled in the same classes here as you were taking at school. Also, we offer extracurricular activities, such as archery and horseback riding.”

At the last, Jared glanced at Gen and smiled. He loved animals, horses especially, and he knew he’d be signing up for that at least. 

“Now, are there any questions?”

April waited for a moment, but clearly didn’t expect any questions. She wasn’t surprised that there were none, so far at least. She continued. 

“Ok, you’ll be assigned houses in a minute. The rules are simple-- visitors of the opposite sex during daylight hours only. You will each have your own room, which we expect to be kept neat, but don’t get me wrong, we know you’re teens, not miracle workers. Meals are prepared by the residents of each house, on a rotating schedule. Chores are the same way. Shopping is done by myself and a few other people, and each house has its own shopping day, so you’ll need to add things you want no later than the day before the shopping is scheduled. There is wifi and cable at each house, but if you want to use it, you’ll have to do basic chores around the Center in order to earn money to pay for it. Any questions?”

There was a collective headshake, and April smiled again. 

“Alright, well then, let’s get to your house assignments.”


End file.
